


first time, but not the first time

by kidscupsplease



Series: bisexuality [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidscupsplease/pseuds/kidscupsplease
Summary: Reggie is scared of a relationship with his first guy, Luke.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: bisexuality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071521
Kudos: 31





	first time, but not the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It’s me again. welcome to 1 AM projecting hours. 
> 
> Enjoy this fic about a first, but not first relationship :)

Luke and Reggie were in the studio working, while the others were out on dates with their partners. 

They had been working for hours. Luke writing lyrics for a songs on the new album, Reggie recording multiple riffs and melodies. 

“Do you want to take a break?” Reggie asked. 

“Uh, Sure I guess.” Luke started.

“Hey Reg, can I ask you something.” He said, putting his guitar down approaching Reggie. 

“Yeah. What’s up.” he said, turning around to face Luke. 

“Well...” his voice trails off, not knowing what to say next. “I was wondering...I-I mean I just finished writing this awesome song and...uh, well...it’s about someone special–“

“Oh, who’s it about?” Reggie interjected to ask, his curiosity piqued. 

“It’s...uh...about. About you. How I really like you, and all the things I want to do with you. How I’d be the luckiest person on earth if you were my boyfriend.” he says, a soft smile appearing on his face. “So...will you be my boyfriend?” he asked. 

Reggie stood there shocked and speechless. A couple minutes passed before he said anything. 

“Uhm...I don’t know.” Reggie said. His voice was quiet He fidgeted with his hands and bit his lip, anxiety starting to consume him.

“I–“ 

Before he could say something else, Luke ran out of the studio, saying “Just forget about it”. Reggie could hear the pain in his voice, and caught a glimpse of tears running down his face on the way out, leaving him all alone. 

——

Julie and Alex walked into the studio, met with Reggie crying on the piano. They immediately went to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Julie asked panicked. She hoped he friend was okay. 

“I messed everything up.” Reggie said, his face still on the piano. 

“What do you mean you messed everything up?” Alex asked as he gently started rubbing circles on his back. 

“Luke. H–he asked me to be his boyfriend and I–I panicked.” he answered back, still crying. 

“Do you want to be his boyfriend?” Julie asked, walking to the front of the piano.l

“Of course I do, it’s just, I’m scared.” he responded, finally lifting his head off the piano to meet Julies gaze. 

“What are you scared of?” Alex asked joining Julie at the front of the piano. 

“I’m scared of messing up. That I won’t be good for him, or that I’ll ruin our friendship. I’ve never been with a guy before, and I don’t know what to expect, or how to handle all of it. Luke has already been with a couple guys. What if I end up holding him back?” Reggie said, putting his head back down, tears starting to run down his face again. 

“Reggie.” Julie starts. “Luke really likes you, and cares about you, and Alex and I both know he’d be willing to take things slow with you.”

“Yeah.” Alex add on. “Luke is always talking about how he doesn’t want to mess up his relationship with you. He really wants to make sure you’re happy.” 

“Your first relationship is going to be messy and confusing, but it will also be one of the most exhilarating and fulfilling experience of your life. You never know what will happen unless you try.” Julie said coming closer to Reggie. 

“You won’t be alone. You have me, Willie, Julie, Flynn, and most of all, Luke. Well all be there for you, when you need to vent, ask questions, whatever. We love you Reggie, and want to support you in any way we can.” Alex said, tears welling in his eyes. He went to hug Reggie and Julie joined them. 

They stayed like that for awhile, just soaking in each other’s presences. 

Reggie was thinking about all the supportive friends he had, and he was so grateful that his friends had his back. (both literally and figuratively)

They untangle from the hug. 

“Thanks guys.” Reggie said, happy tears rolling down his face. “Now I have to go talk to Luke.”

“Go get him!” Julie said.

Reggie walked out the door, and made his way towards Luke’s apartment. 

——

Luke was in his room, dark and quiet. He was crying into his pillow, trying not to disturb the people next door. 

“How could I be so dumb.” He thought. “I came on too strong, I pressured him into saying yes, I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. He probably hates me now. I ruined our friendship, all because I was selfish, because I didn’t care about him, or his feelings. Just thought about me.”

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Go away.” he said, throwing a pillow at the door.

“Are you sure?” He could hear Reggies voice muffled through the door. 

“Come in.” Luke said with a groan; rolling in his side so he wasn’t facing the door. 

Reggie came in and sat at the edge of the bed, facing the door. Both sat in silence, until Reggie spoke. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. You caught me off guard, and I got scared.” He admitted. 

“I’m sorry too Reg. I–I just got caught up in my feelings, we were alone, and I just finished the song. I didn’t think about you at all.” Luke said, still not facing him. 

There was a moment of silence before he asked “What were you scared of?” 

Even though Luke couldn’t see him, he still put his head down and started picking at his jeans. “I was scared about being in my first relationship with a guy, about what that entails. I was scared I wouldn’t be good enough for you or disappoint you, scared I’d ruin our friendship. I just don’t want to hold you back. I know you know how all this stuff works, but I don’t, and I don’t want to rush it. 

Luke turned around to face Reggie’s back. He sat up and went to hug him from behind. 

Reggie was surprised, evident by the fast breath that escaped his mouth. 

“I’m really sorry I made you feel like that. I want you to know that I won’t pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do. I’ll never be disappointed in any decision you make, and I’ll help you through everything. You mean so much to me Reg, I don’t want to loose you.” Luke said, his head resting in Reggies shoulder. 

“Thanks Luke, that means a lot to me.” Reggie said turning his head to face his. “I really want to be your boyfriend.”

“Really?” Luke said excitedly. 

“Yes, really.” Reggie said, smiling at Luke. 

“Can I kiss you?” Luke asked. 

“Yeah.” Reggie said. 

Luke planted a soft kiss on the edge of Reggies lips. 

“You can kiss me harder than that.” Reggie said. 

Luke kissed Reggie again, this time a little rougher. Reggie kissed him back, just as hard. They pull away. 

“Can we cuddle?” Reggie asks, leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“Of course.” Luke said. 

The get under Luke’s comforter and shuffle around until their comfortable. Reggie was the big spoon, Luke the small spoon. 

Reggie used one hand to play with Luke’s hair and the other was wrapped tightly around his waist. They laid there in the calm quiet until they both fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I like writing these, they help my w/ my feelings. 
> 
> I kind of have two more (sad) hurt/comfort coming up, so expect that ig


End file.
